Like mother like daughter
by Anything Mysterious
Summary: Tamaria Mellark is scarred from the time she spent in the arena and she believes the only way she can escape the nightmares is to avenge her friends and family by winning the Third Rebellion and finishing the capitol once and for all. Sequel to The 76th Hunger Games. *ON HIATUS FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG*


War is never a pretty sight, there are many casualties and the bombs cause destruction and mayhem. Whenever I hear of people killed I can't help think that it's my fault they're dead, after all I am the one who started the Third Rebellion.

My name is Tamaria Mellark; I've lived my entire life in the shadow of my parents Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. My parents were made famous after they won the 74th Hunger Games over 30 years ago. Normally you only have one victor for the Hunger games but my parents didn't like that rule. Then they were placed in the Hunger games again at the 3rd Quarter Quell and broke the rules even further. My mother then started the second rebellion and after she succeeded in her endeavour the capitol fell and there was peace throughout Panem. Her glory always overshadowed me and my brother up until a month ago, the capitol rose again and took the districts, my parents were captured along with other rebels and the hunger games started again, a televised event in which a boy and girl aged 12-18 are taken from each district and then placed in an arena where they fight to the death, the winner gets glory and the losers get death.

I was a tribute in the 76th Hunger games and I won, at the cost of my friend's lives. I made an alliance with Jamerson, the male tribute from my district, and both tributes from district 10, Alek and Triyna. Jamerson was killed first by the career pack, a ruthless and bloodthirsty group of tributes from districts 1, 2 and 4. Alek went next after he fell out of a tree and was killed instantly by a career standing underneath. In a fit of rage Triyna had jumped down from the tree and killed every single one of the careers, and then she killed herself so I could win. On my victory tour I visited district 10 and that was where I started the Third Rebellion, mostly I started it to avenge my friends but also to help the people of the districts who act as slaves to the capitol.

Almost all of the districts are taking a part in the rebellion, districts 12 through to 3 have all proved loyal, but districts 1 and 2 however are still showing allegiances to the capitol. Although I started the rebellion I am not leader, the leader of the rebellion is Gale Hawthorne. He was a friend of my mother and grew up alongside her in District 12. He had been asked to move from District 2 and lead the rebellion, in fact I was the one that requested it. I am more of a figure that demonstrates the strength of the rebellion itself, meaning I don't get to fight as often as I like. I spend most of my days in the underground area of District 5 which is where most people that play an important role in the rebellion spend their time. The only time I get to leave is when I deliver messages to the capitol from areas of other districts that have been blown up by the capitol's fury.

Today I was visiting District 11 that had been destroyed by the capitol 2 days ago, everything was gone. Most of the survivors had been taken to District 7; others to District 5, the rest were dead. I stepped over some debris from a building that had been blown up so I could make my way to the square; my camera crew followed me along with my friends. Catlyn Hawthorne and Hester went with me everywhere; they gave me some support in my seemingly hopeless endeavour. I had known Catlyn for a long time; she was the daughter of Gale and two years older than me. Hester I had met only recently after I started the rebellion, he's from District 3 and gives a hand in developing most of my weapons, despite being only 16 like me he was incredibly intelligent.

"If you could just stand in the square please Tamaria" one of my camera crew instructed me.

I nodded and stood in front of what was left of District 11's justice building. Hester gave me the thumbs up to tell me I could start.

"This message comes to you from what remains of District 11" I announced looking directly at the camera. "Yet another district to be destroyed by the capitol. Destroying the homes and lives of innocent people means nothing to them. Well it means something to me." Like Catlyn taught I paused for effect. "About 100 people made it to safety after the bombs started falling, but at least 400 were murdered in cold blood. Now I ask the capitol this, does it cause you any grief at all knowing that you are murderers? That you have slaughtered innocent people for your own gain."

I paused yet again and looked quickly to the left of the camera where my friends were standing; they were mesmerized by my words. I continued my speech.

"I hear rumours from the capitol that you all think I'm doing this so I can be as famous as my parents. Well you're wrong; I'm doing this because I saw the cold heart of the capitol after I was part of their games, after I watched people killed by the greed of the inhabitants of that city. You may think that you control us, but you don't. It's time for us to put a stop to this once and for all. So I beg the people of the districts to fight with us for their freedom!" with that last sentence I raised my bow in the air. Then camera then went dark and my message was finished.

"That was great Tamaria" Catlyn congratulated me. "Another one of your inspiring speeches."

"Yeah I hear the capitol is getting really pissed at your messages" Hester told me.

"Thanks guys" I said. "I only wish I could actually get out there and do something."

"You are doing something. You're giving these people hope" Catlyn reminded me.

"We should get back to district 5, the capitol probably sent out hovercrafts the minute the message got through" one of my camera crew told us. I really needed to learn their names.

I nodded and followed them back to our hovercraft that was waiting on top of a building that was remarkably structurally intact. I sat in between Catlyn and Hester as the hovercraft took off, I grabbed their hands as I felt it flying they knew I didn't like hovercrafts. I haven't been able to ride in them without feeling queasy because they remind me of the hovercraft that took me into the arena. Soon I felt the hovercraft set down in District 5, as usual I was the first one out.

I followed my group into the Justice building and then into the elevator that lead down to the underground base. After the second rebellion succeeded District 5 decided to build an underground base capable of housing the entire population of District 5 plus about 500 extra. It instantly became the base of operations when the rebellion started. Unfortunately I don't think there was an interior decorator present when the base was built so the inside was very plain. The walls were all a light grey colour and there were no decorations whatsoever, it's incredibly boring if you ever stare at it.

"Liam's waiting in your room" Ethan told me once I reached the ground floor "he says it's important."

Ethan played the part of my mentor when I was competing in the games, his job was to help me train and give useful advice on how to survive.

"I'll go up once I've seen Gale" I told him.

He nodded and stepped into the elevator I previously occupied. My camera crew moved off into a different room and Catlyn and Hester followed me until we reached the door to the briefing room and I gave them one last look before entering. Gale was inside arguing with the mayor of District 5, Warrick.

"It is becoming harder to send our people into the capitol, more of them are getting killed each day" Warrick said to Gale.

"The more people we send in the more chance we have of finding the people that are being held captive" Gale argued.

"Your endeavour to find Katniss is a waste of time, she could be dead" Warrick argued.

"No" I said speaking up and alerting them of my presence in the room. "If my mother were dead they would've shown it on live television."

Gale smiled at my arrival "Tamaria is right, if Katniss were dead we would know."

Gale had obviously been losing vast amounts of sleep since the rebellion started, the dark rings under his eyes said as much. The stress of leadership seemed to be getting to him but he still held strong.

"Tamaria, I see you've returned" Warrick said looking over me.

I knew very well that Warrick did not enjoy my presence in his district; he believed I posed a threat even though my tracking device had been deactivated. He thought I was going to risk the safety of his underground base in an attempt to save my parents.

"I came to inform you of my return" I told them. "There's nothing left of District 12, it's been completely destroyed."

Gale sighed and rubbed his eyes "yet another district destroyed by the capitol, at least they saw the hovercrafts approaching and some got to safety."

I nodded in agreement "I've got someone waiting for me in my room; sorry I've got to go."

"That's alright" Warrick said his beady eyes narrowed on me "you wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

With that I turned and left heading back towards the hallway that lead to the elevator. Catlyn was waiting for me outside the door of the briefing room.

"Where's Hester?" I asked her as we walked.

"Had to go down to the weapons room" she replied.

"He lives in the weapons room" I muttered as I pushed the button for the elevator. There was a ding as the doors open and we stepped inside.

The familiar drab grey walls inside the elevator followed us up to the level in which my room was on. I walked down the hallway to my room, inside I found Liam sitting on the edge of my bed looking bored.

"Finally" he sighed in relief upon my arrival "what the hell took you so long?"

"I was busy" I told him.

"Right, well I was hoping we could talk in private" he said with a glance at Catlyn.

I looked over at her with an apologetic look on my face. She merely nodded and walked out of the room, I turned to Liam.

"As you know I've been gathering Intel for you under Gale's radar and I've got something" he told me.

"What is it?" I asked excited, normally Liam doesn't bring me anything more than vague rumours.

"I've got the location of where they're holding Annie Odair" he told me.

I looked at him standing shocked for a minute. Annie had been taken capture after she tried to stop the reaping in district 4. If Liam had her location this was definitely big news, she might know things after being held in the capitol's capture.

"Am I the first person you've told?" I asked him after a pause.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Liam this is big, if we rescue her she could help us find all the other rebels" I said with excitement in my voice.

"Wait until you hear where they're keeping her" he said draining the only good moment I've had for a month.

"Where?" I asked coming down from my very brief high.

"A secure facility directly in the heart of District 2" he told me.

Whatever was left of my unfortunately short happy moment quickly evaporated as if it was never there, I knew I wouldn't get any such luck.

"Ok then, I'll inform Gale and help sort out a plan" I said before turning around to walk out of the room towards the briefing room I only just left moments ago.

"Wait" Liam stopped me and I turned around, he paused before talking again. "I know eventually that we will take the capitol and when we do, is there any chance we might recover Triyna's body?"

He choked on the last words and closed his eyes fighting back tears. I knew Triyna's death affected him deeply, as it did the rest of us. I had a feeling that Liam blamed me for her death, but never the less fought alongside me and helped me because he believed it to be Triyna's last wishes.

"Maybe" I replied "honestly I'm not sure, I can't promise you anything."

"If we do recover her body I want to give her a proper District 10 funeral with her friends and family" he told me.

"Of course" I replied.

He nodded. "I'll inform Gale of the new information, you should rest."

"Thank you" I called after him as he walked out of my room.

He stopped for a minute in the doorway without looking back before he continued walking. Liam was the only person from district 10 who had blamed me for Triyna's death, Kaylee and Anna both quickly became my friends but Liam, Liam was different. I felt like he was the only one treating me properly, because it is my fault that Triyna's dead. Every night I have nightmares about what happened in the arena, what I could've done to save Triyna. On that happy note I picked up a book that was lying on a table and sat down to read, soon I felt myself drifting off into slip.


End file.
